Break the code
by Fredmionefan
Summary: Bill and Hermione one-shot previously a part of 5 stories of love


My favorite thing in the world to write is love stories, so I've decided to write the following stories, it's love story for each character as told as they are about to get married I hope people enjoy it. I've decided to mate people you might not expect. I will have the love story of Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Draco, and maybe some not mentioned here you'll have to read each brief fic at the end vote for your favorite. Please feel free to R&R at any time

Payton

**Break the Code**

As long as Hermione Granger could remember everyone had expected that she would become a Weasley, and they always said she would marry Ron Weasley. They'd had it half right. It had all started the moment that Hermione had graduated. She had wanted to pick a career that would make it easy to work for the order. She had in the end at the advisement of headmaster Dumbledor decided to use her talents for code breaking and help Bill in Egypt. To her surprise things had not worked out as she had expected. Bill Weasley, who had been dating Fluer Delacour for several years, broke up with her when he learned she'd been seeing someone else on the side. Hermione, being the only person he knew in Egypt, had been there for him. He was by far the most handsome Weasley. At nearly 10 years Hermione's senior he was exactly the guy she'd been looking for.

However Hermione had kept her feelings for Bill a secret for months only making brief eye contact with him. She could not let Bill know how she felt she couldn't take it if he didn't feel the same way. However in one moment everything changed.

"Hermione." Bill said she had been sitting on the ground looking a slab with an Egyptian code on it trying her best to figure it out, as she stood up in the hot Egyptian sun Bill couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked her brown hair bleached to nearly blonde. She had it pulled back in a loose ponytail that was only inches longer then Bill's. The Egyptian sun had tanned both of them and they now stood inches apart.

"What?" She questioned avoiding looking directly into Bill's eyes as if he might see what she was feeling.

"I'm having some trouble with this encryption we found in the new tomb last night I was wondering if you could take a look for me." He said Hermione turned a little red she wasn't as good as Bill and sometimes it was a bit embarrassing when she was asked to help it made her feel incompetent and Hermione loved to always be in control sometimes with Bill she felt venerable but in a good way. Bill put out his hand to pull her up the hill in which the tomb was well hidden she felt a tingle of chemistry clear to her toes. "Don't be afraid Hermione, I would never put you danger." He explained as the walked into the tomb doors a strand of his long red hair falling into his face.

"I know that." Hermione said thinking he was talking about the danger in the tomb.

"Come in, I really need your help." Bill said Hermione smiled he lead her inside the tomb he smiled as she stared at the wall confused.

"This doesn't look like an old encryption Bill this looks new." Hermione said "and it's painted on with instant erasable paint."

"Would you read what it says?" Bill said with a frustrated look Hermione sort of grinned. It was encrypted in a code Hermione and Bill had cracked several months earlier they were still the only people who knew how to read it. Hermione smiled as she figured it out in her head. She turned and jumped excitedly into the arms of Bill Weasley.

"It's true you know I do." Bill shaking his head reassuringly Hermione stared at the wall again the words 'I love you' read clearly to her as day though no one but her and Bill could read what it said She gave Bill a loving smile.

"I love you too." She explained excitedly.

"I was afraid you fancied Ron, that's why I never told you." Bill admitted Hermione had yet to let go of him.

"I never fancied Ron." She said "He was my friend, frankly I think that if I married him I'd probably kill myself or him, it's not like that with him, I'm in love with you."

"I know Ginny told me, that you confessed it to her." Bill said as Hermione locked eyes with him seeing the love he had in them for the first time. Just then Bill leaned down and captured his lips in Hermione's It was of course the most magical moment of her. "Once I found out you felt the same way about me as I felt about you I knew I had to tell you, but I thought this would mean more to you."

"It means the world to me Bill." Hermione admitted. "I loved you basically since I moved here."

"I think I loved you before that." He said giving Hermione a grin.

"So I'm not just a long haired Pillock huh." He teased.

"Well you are." Hermione said "But you're the best looking Pillock I've ever seen."

It had been 3 months later in that very tomb that Bill proposed to Hermione. Now a Year later she stood in Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow about to marry the man of her dreams. She might never have a lot of money, but that didn't matter to her she had found a once in a lifetime love and she wasn't about to let it go. Just then Ginny entered her red hair tied in knot with a blue ribbon.

"You ready Hermione." Ginny said

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Hermione said and made her way to backyard of Burrow to marry the love of her life.

Coming Soon: Butterbeer caps


End file.
